The legend of Mikasa
by benprl123
Summary: This is the epic tale of the new Avatar. 20 years after the death of Avatar Raiku, a new Avatar emerged! however, there are a few people that don't like the Avatar very much. SNKxLoK crossover, please, don't forget to leave a review and comment! this is my first published fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Water, Air, Fire, Earth. Only the Avatar can master all four elements.

In the beginning, all people, benders and none benders lived in peace. But all of that changed when the bending thieves came to our world, and stole the bending to themselves. However, they could not withstand the power of two elements within their body, and they changed, grew to enormous sizes, lost their bending, and became hungry for human flesh. They began being known as "Titans"

Only Avatar Raiku, master of all four elements could defeat them, but he died 20 years ago, and no one could find the new Avatar. The world has lost its hope, and the people built the great wall of Ba-Sing-Se to defend themselves against the titans because no one believed that the Avatar would return. But now, the Avatar is back!

This is the legend of Avatar Mikasa.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

It was the fourth invasion of the day, the corps were already worn out. Eren and Mikasa were deployed near the exterior wall of Ba-Sing-Se to fend off titans.

"Mikasa! Look out!" Eren yelled at Mikasa who barely dodged the foot of a 10 meter class titan that was rushing towards her.

"You basterd!" Eren cussed and flew high above the titan with his maneuver gear, doing a 180 degrees flip and finally, unleashing a huge lightning through the titan's neck, making it drop to the ground and disappear.

"Eren you dumbass!" she said and a slab of rock knocked Eren off his feet and flat on his butt.

"I had this!" he said and got up, panting.

"We need a refill here!" he said on the radio channel and stated their location.

After a few minutes a short person with a bald head and arrow tattoos on his body showed up.

"Heya guys" he said.

"hurry up Connie" Mikasa said as the bald air bender filled their tanks with air.

"Here you go. You two, ask Armin for a treatment when you are done, you look like you could use some 'Armin care'" he said and flew off on his glider.

"Just a few more" Eren smiled to Mikasa who returned a blank look.

"An easy one" she thought to herself while charging forward at the 3 meter class titan with Eren, jabbing her hands into the air and capturing the titan's legs with huge rocks. Eren took out his blades and prepared for the kill, however, in the last moment, his leg hit a rooftop and made him lose control, ending up smashed at a wall by the titan. The titan broke the boulders Mikasa trapped his legs with, and kicked her with great force. Eren opened his eyes just to see the bleeding Mikasa in the shadow of the huge foot that was hovering above her.

She smiled, "I will die by a 3 meter class, pathetic" she said as the giant foot was plummeting towards her.

"Mikasa!" Eren's scream was heard all the way to the upper ring.

And then, light. Bright blue light. All the titans stood still, looking with fear at the pillar of shining light that was visible from the southern water tribe itself .The titans began to flee, and all the soldiers, wherever they were, bowed down.

Somewhere, deep within the fire nation, a vile grin was showing on the calm face of the tyrant. "Petra, prepare the squad. The Avatar has returned." He said, staring at the blue pillar.

"But Fire Lord Levi, I-" she started to say. He turned his face to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Do as I say" he commanded and returned to stare at the ascending pole of light that was now fading.


	3. Chapter 3: Rebirth

"Mikasa" a voice echoed in the white void. A man with red clothes appeared in front of her.

"I know who you are, you're Avatar Raiku! But you died 20 years ago!" she said.

"I did. But! I am here to help you in your journey" he said with a smile.

"What journey?" she asked while checking her body for bruises.

"To protect our world, of course!" he said as if it was granted.

"I don't quite understand" she said, struck with confusion.

Meanwhile, in the material world, the shining blue light faded as Mikasa came back to her feet. Her eyes were shining blue and she projected only one thing: awe. And then' she charged, throwing massive rocks at the titan with the skill of an old master. The titan was now imprisoned. Drenched with fury, a spear made of rock was ripped from the ground. The titan was soon to realize that this was his end. Mikasa let out a powerful scream as she jumps into the air and kicks the spear with all her might. In the blink of an eye the spear was sticking out from the titan's neck. Eren could not believe his eyes, Mikasa killed a titan without even using her blades.

"And that's why you need to protect the world." He finished explaining.

Her body fell down and began to twitch and sweat, her body was in pain

"Mikasa!" Eren yelled and ran to her shaking body, checking for life sings and trying to wake her up.

"I understand now" she added as the white void became dark, ominous purple.

"Beware, Avatar. I don't know who you are yet, but I will find you, and when I do so, I will make you suffer, cry, I will kill you. Me, and my titans." A deep voice was heard.

"Who are you?!" she said in panic.

"I am you other half, and soon, I will own you! You, and the whole world!" the voice said and broke out a vile laugh.

Mikasa's body was curled up on the ground, her eyes shined bright blue and flickered dark purple every few seconds. "Help! It's Mikasa! We need medics here, now!" Eren screamed at the radio channel and after a few minutes two air benders took her twitching body to the headquarters.

"I will not let that happen!" Mikasa stated and felt the power in her voice. Her eyes started to shine and her voice echoed in the void like a thousand people standing behind her. "I will not allow you to spread evil and fear in the hearts of the people. As long as I live, I will do all that I can to stop you. That is my duty! Because I am the Avatar!" she proclaimed and a thousand different people suddenly stood behind her, all of them shining bright blue, illuminating the darkness, turning it back into light.

The voice disappeared and so did all those shining people, Avatar Raiku was now standing before her. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Mikasa" she said while she fell to her knees, panting and fighting the weakness she felt.

Raiku smiled. "Well, I am proud to be you, Avatar mikasa" he said and then everything became black.


	4. Chapter 4: Slight Return

Mikasa sat up with a sharp inhale, her body soaked from lying down inside the healing water for so long. The first thing she saw was her friend, Armin healing her body with his water bending abilities.

"It was just a dream…" she breathed in with relief.

"You destroying that titan while shining in a blue light? It did." Armin said with a tone of respect.

"Oh shi-" she began to say before the doors of the infirmary were opened by three people.

"Reiner! Petra! Go!" the man with the red uniform commanded and immediately the two jumped aside. The red-headed girl did a sweep kick through the air which unleashed a blow of air to Mikasa, sending her flying to the wall's steel panels. Reiner quickly stepped in front of her and bended the metal panels into I little iron maiden, but without the spikes or the head.

"Fire Lord Levi, we have captured the Avatar." Reiner reported.

"Good" Levi said and walked with calm footsteps towards Mikasa.

"What do you want?!" she asked, trying to hide the terror in her voice.

"My my, so…..bold…" Levi replied with coldness, the only sound that was heard was his iron-heeled shoes hitting the ground gently as he steps.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Mikasa felt the blood pumping in her ears.

"How dare you talk like that to Fire Lord Levi!" Reiner blurted out and punched her in the face with great force, making her faint.

Levi did not reply. He just turned back, and both of them got the hint. Petra helped Reiner with getting the now fainted Mikasa who started to bleed in his hands and they started to leave.

In the corner of the room, Armin opened his eye to see Mikasa being taken away. "M…Mikasa" he mumbled and raised his hand as if it would stop them. On that moment, Petra felt a slight resistance from her body' but then it faded and she kept on walking.

Realizing what he just did, Armin managed to put on his face a smile and say on the radio "mayday, mayday. The Avatar was taken by Levi."

The alarms was sounded as the three and Mikasa were already on the flying bison on their way to the fire nation.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Beginning

**Hello there, guys and gals! Sorry for not updating for a while, i was a bit busy but i'm back now! Hope you enjoy this little episode. And also, don't forget to spread the word about this crossover, it means so much to me. So i'm gonna let you read now and stop going on and on. Comment what element i should begin with! Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Ah, you are finally awake." Levi said and snapped his fingers next to Mikasa's ears as she opened her eyes.<p>

"Sorry about Reiner hitting you, he was punished for that." Petra said from across the room.

Mikasa raised her head to witness Reiner standing at the other side of the room with a solid stance, a cast on his left arm and a black-eye.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Mikasa asked as she felt her body was well rested.

"Don't worry, we are not vile as you might think." Levi started walking towards her.

"As a matter of fact, we brought you here, to the Fire Nation because the world relies on you, Mikasa." Petra stated boldly.

"As I were saying, we need you, Avatar, because the world is at great danger." Levi began to explain.

"What?!" Mikasa gasped.

"Cut the bullshit!" Reiner interfered.

"Reiner! Watch your mouth!" Petra warned him.

Ignoring her, he continued. "You are here because your commander is a sick son of a bitch who tries to take over the world, and we need you to master all the elements so you could kick his tyrant ass once and for all!" Mikasa felt like she was hanging in midair, she couldn't even speak.

"D-Darius?" she asked in terror. The room went silent. Levi was the first to speak.

"Yes, Darius Zackly. A man who became obsessed with power, so obsessed, he even envies you, Mikasa." Levi said.

"Me?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes you, you are the Avatar, after all." He said as it was obvious.

"Wait a second!" she shook off her confusion.

"Who the hell do you think you are, coming in out of nowhere and kidnap me!?" she asked with rage.

"My name is Levi, I am the Fire Lord and the grandson of Avatar Raiku. In his final moments, my grandfather entrusted me with an important task, to find the new Avatar, and to help him or her master all four elements and save the world before Darius can complete his evil plan and take over the world with his corrupt army. To help me with the task, I have recruited the most elite benders from across the world, and I took the best two to become my personal team, Petra and Reiner. Now, are you working with us, or with that twisted Darius?" he spoke from his heart, these words echoed into the mind of Mikasa.

"It's all true, join him." Mikasa heard a voice in her head, she knew that voice, it was Raiku.

"Well, where do we start?" she asked with a hint of a smile.


End file.
